Elemental Liberation
by Fundindar
Summary: This is the sequel to Elemental Transfusion. Finn has become a Fire Elemental that goes by the name of Fazil, but an accident in space-time brought together the two alternate dimensions, Finn is now stuck in Flame Prince's mind, inside his memory vault. Meanwhile, Flame Princess mourns as another person in her life leaves from her. Flinn. Fioince? Finn is 18.
1. 1, A Meeting of Sorts

**So, welcome to my second Adventure Time Fan Fiction! As you may have seen, this is a direct sequel to ****_Elemental Transfusion_**** my first fic. Read that if you want, it may be a little confusing if you don't know the story. Review! Don't care what you say, anything can and will be helpful.**

**Disclaimer: You know, the usual business, don't own Adventure Time, only my OC's and general plot. You can use it if you want just, you know, don't stuff it up ****_too_**** much...**

**ENJOY!  
Fundindar**

* * *

**Fazil Focus**

Fazil ducked back behind the tree he was using as cover as the storm golem fired another terrifying stream of energy. It sizzled past where Fazil's head had had just been, exploding against a tree trunk a couple metres away. The tree swayed dangerously before tipping and smashing into the ground. Fazil ran out from his cover and extended his cursed sword. The orange blade whistling as he ran towards the enemy golem. His brother, the flame lion Falsenth, had left Fazil a while back in order to join another pride. Fazil wished he had the backup now as he sprinted towards his enemy. The golem fired two streams of sparks from it's outstretched 'hands' which danced all over the wet forest floor. Fazil merely evaporated the excess moisture in front of him with a blast of hot air from his left palm as he continued running. Finn ran up the golem's rock leg and plunged his blade into it's abdomen. As the golem doubled over, Fazil used his flame powers to blast from it's leg and land on it's shoulders, Where he proceeded lash out at the golem's neck, severing it about half way. The Golem roared as it died, falling to the ground in a tangle of rocks and dissipating energy. Fazil, who had jumped off, retracted the Blade of thorns, which wrapped itself around his arm and partway around his chest in the form of an orange vine.

He brushed some rubble from his clothes and retrieved his fire proof pack. Hoisting it onto his shoulder, he set off again, hoping to find somewhere to camp for the night. He walked through the forest until he came across a clearing, which he sat down in. Suddenly a peculiar-looking rock caught his attention. He walked over to it and examined it. Getting an idea, he grabbed it and attempted to lift it from the ground. It wouldn't budge. He tried shifting it to the left, then the right. He heard a small click and the stone sank into the ground. Exited by the discovery, Fazil dropped a small fireball into the hole. He counted 4 metres. Fazil dropped the short distance and looked around, his natural flames providing the light needed to see that he had dropped into a cavern, with a long tunnel leading into the unknown. He walked down the tunnel, dimming his flames in order to conceal his location. As he sneaked down the corridor, he came upon a much larger cavern containing a massive skeleton wearing armour. It was doing the splits and was obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Please, can I stop doing this?! I can't bear the pain!" The skeleton wailed at the male fire elemental.

"Geez, of course, who made you do the splits anyway?" Fazil asked, helping the skeleton to it's feet.

"That dreadful woman, she came in here and shouted at me! Waving that pink sword around like she owned the place." The skeleton heaved out a sob.

"Don't worry about it, i'll take care of it." Fazil assured the skeleton, looking down the next corridor. The sounds of fighting were echoing down the tunnel. Fazil stood and walked towards the source of the noise, drawing his sword as he went. He arrived in a much bigger cavern, including a moat with a stone platform in the middle. Another massive armoured skeleton that was swinging a massive sword at a- Fazil's train of thought screeched to a halt. There was a girl at the feet of the massive skeleton, wearing a blue shirt and skirt and a white bunny hat. She was obviously struggling. The giant's sword was just being avoided, smashing off the stone platform. The girl parried the next strike, driving her to her knee trying to keep the sword from cutting her flesh. Fazil quickly ran towards the two, blasting off the ground and landing on the giant's head. He plunged his blade into the middle of the undead's forehead. The giant stopped pushing and started falling in the direction of the-oh.

With a colossal splash, the giant fell into the water. Fazil screamed in pain as the water burned his skin, dousing his flames. _What a way to die, saving a girl from an evil giant._ Those were not his final thoughts however, as he felt a surge of energy lift his body. He blasted himself from the water and landed hard on the stone. He lay there, sprawled on the platform and faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Fazil woke to the smell of flesh cooking. He realised that he was lying on a soft, _couch?_ He bolted upright, before rolling off the couch and conjuring two fireballs in his palms, falling into a fighting stance. Realising he was in no immediate danger, he dissipated the fireballs, relaxing slightly. Walking through what now appeared to him to be a tree house, he walked into the kitchen. There was the woman from before, standing in front of a stove, flames licking around the base of a frying pan. She looked around when he came in.

"I was just cooking some breakfast, do you eat bacon?"

Fazil stared at the caramelised pig flesh that was resting in the bottom of the frying pan and recoiled. "I doubt that I would be able to swallow something that is already cooked.

The woman looked at him for a moment, it was then that Fazil was struck by how beautiful she was. He blushed and his flames suddenly sprang up, leaving black marks on the ground. Fazil hastily dimmed them again, kneeling down, half to clean up the soot, but also to hide the blush that was flushing his already glowing skin.

Suddenly the woman spoke up "Ah, I get it now, you're a fire elemental, that's why you don't eat cooked meat! Man, you have missed out on so much."

Fazil raised his eyebrow at her "May I ask your name?"

"Oh yeah, i'm Fionna the Human, adventurer! Now what's your name?"

"I'm Fazil or Flame Prince, i'm a fire elemental, as you've already pointed out."

Fionna's eyes widened, "You are a prince?"

"Yes, well technically, since i'm an outcast. I was raised by a pride of fire lions. But they're all dead now." Fazil looked at the ground. Fionna was speechless. She attempted to strike up conversation.

"So, have you seen much of Ooo?"

"Only the planes of the fire kingdom, the ice kingdom and that forest where the dungeon was."

"Well I better give you a tour then, after breakfast, i'll show you around Ooo!" Fionna took the bacon off the hotplate and slid it onto a plate, before tucking in. Fazil stood in a corner, watching her eat. Fionna looked up at him. "Hang on, why were you in the Ice Kingdom? I'd expect that would be the least likely place for someone like you to go."

Fazil looked down at his feet again, "The Ice Witch that resided there was the one that killed my family." Fiona's eyes widened.

"Hang on, you killed her?"

"So what if I did? She killed over forty of my brothers and sisters and parents! They were defenceless! I was one of only two survivors!" Fazil was shouting now. "Do you know what it's like to _BURY YOUR FAMILY?_!" Burning tears were streaming down Fazil's face. He suddenly fell silent and took a moment to compose himself, "I am sorry for that."

Fionna stared at him for a second, then shook off the surprise at his reaction. Standing up, she retrieved her sword and slid it into her green pack. "Well, are we going or not?" Fazil looked up, surprised, then gave the smile that made her heart melt. "Yeah, let's go!"

They spent the rest of the day touring around Ooo, fighting monsters and generally having a good time. Prince Gumball had given him a dirty look behind Fionna's back when she had gone to introduce him, but otherwise the day was uneventful. (apart from some minor bruises and scratches)

"See you tomorrow then" Fazil turned and was about to walk away when Fionna spoke up.

"Uh, Fazil, do you have anywhere to stay?" The fire elemental stopped. Fiona continued "'cause I was wondering if you'd like to, you know, stay over here for the night?" She was blushing heavily, and stared down at the ground.

"Gee, thanks for the request Fionna, but, won't I burn the place?"

"Oh no, we've got lots of tinfoil, we can fire-proof the place!" Fazil smiled at her enthusiasm and accepted the invitation. It was better than sleeping on a rock. They got to work fire proofing the living room, covering all the flammable materials in several layers of tinfoil. Finally, the job was done and Fiona bid goodnight to Fazil, climbing the ladder and going out of sight. Fazil sighed happily and flopped down on the couch, exhausted at the day's events.

* * *

**Finn Focus**

_Finn awoke from his slumber to find blackness all around, then his vision slowly came back to him, and he found himself walking through a dungeon, only to realise that he was not in control of his body. He came across a vast cavern with a skeleton fighting an adventurer. He gasped _(Figuratively) _to see that it was a spitting image of himself, only it was a girl, not a boy. She looked about 18 and was struggling to defeat the undead giant. Finn's body then blasted itself towards the giant and stabbed it in the forehead. The giant started toppling towards the moat surrounding the platform. Idiot. Unfortunately, he felt the same pain as his counterpart, There was a sudden burning sensation. Finn saw an opening in the outer being's mind, and grabbed it greedily,_ he blasted himself clear of the moat, landing painfully on the stone platform_. His outer-body blacked out leaving Finn floating in nothingness. He contemplated his situation. He guessed that he was somehow trapped in an ammeter adventurer's mind, perhaps in the vault. It was almost like he was watching a movie, because he could see his own body and move his own limbs, but could still feel all the senses of the other being. And as he had just found out, he was able to control the other being's body when it was not. Finn decided to have a bit of a look around. Finn fed some energy into his lower body and jetted in a random direction. He soon came across a glass wall that curved round, as if it were a sphere. Finn, increasing speed, flew around the circumference of the sphere, hoping to find a way out, but the search was of no avail. As the black fog continued to dissipate, Finn saw that he was trapped in a sort of glass sphere, floating with a multitude of other spheres in a much larger glass ball. Finn looked at the other inhabitants of the mental vault. There were several fire elementals, a large expanse of water, a mist filled one and one that was made of frosted glass, such so that Finn couldn't see inside it. Finn extended his sword and cut at the glass of his prison, hoping to escape the alternate being's vault. To Finn's surprise, the glass shattered easily._

"_I hope my vault isn't made of this stuff" Finn said to himself as he flew from the ball and landed on the outer one. A massive klaxon suddenly filled the air. Several dragons flew down from the 'top' of the ball, making a beeline for Finn. Finn blasted off the inside of the ball to meet the dragons mid air. He swished his sword through the air and to his surprise the dragon parted like butter, completely cleaved in two by Finn's weapon. Finn didn't have time to wonder what had happened before the next dragon was upon him. Finn made short work of the guards, cutting them down like a god. The remaining dragons were either retreating or wounded, no longer a threat to Finn. Finn flew to the outer layer of his prison, and kicked it. A small crack appeared. Suddenly realising that if he smashed the ball the other inhabitants may escape, Finn resulted in blasting the glass with fire, softening it, then he cut a hole big enough for him to fit through, he slid through and re-melted the glass in place. To his surprise, as soon as he was out of the ball, gravity grabbed him and sent him hurtling towards a grassy field. Finn slowed his fall and landed gracefully. What he saw was the very same grasslands that he once lived in, only without the treehouse. "So, this is what the mind is like." Finn said to nobody "I need to find the centre." It seemed obvious that his captor was a fire elemental, so the first place to go looking was the Fire Kingdom. Finn started the trek towards the burning kingdom, determined to escape this being's mind and re-unite with his beloved._

* * *

**So, if this is a bit rubbish, forgive me, hit a bit of writer's block at the end. Review! Also let me know if you think Fazil/Flame Prince in an OC or just Flame Prince, I can't quite tell anymore. In the next chapter there's gonna be some Flame Princess action in the other dimension, so keep an eye out for it!**

**Fundindar**


	2. 2, Plans and First Impressions

**OK guys, so I am so sorry and annoyed about this being published so late, but as I may have mentioned before, I am moving ****house, this took up most of my 'free' time and didn't allow me to wright at all on the weekend. Secondly, I forgot just how much work is involved with school, it is almost impossible to keep up a steady time in which to wright stories.**

**But, against all odds, I was able to chip away at this chapter until I have it at a reasonable length, I am sorry if it is rubbish, like I already said, I wrote this in small amounts over the past week.**

**Have a good read!  
Fundindar**

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

Flame princess stared at the point where the portal had just been, unable to believe what had just transpired. She had lost someone she cared about, again. _Come on, there has got to be a way to fix this. That was obviously some sort of portal._ FP jumped off the roof of the palace, landing on the volcanic ground and standing up. _PB will be able to help me surely, she seemed pretty bright._ Reaching this conclusion, FP turned into a flame and sped as fast as she could in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

Upon arrival, she was stopped by a pair of banana guards

"No unauthorised fire elementals in the kingdom" one stated.

FP sighed, she didn't have time for this. She split in two, flying either side of the guards before sprinting towards the palace. She quickly lost the unfit guards and reached the front gates. She kicked them open and ran in. Peppermint butler happened to be in the room at the time and ran over to her.

"I need to see the Princess, it's urgent" Flame Princess told the butler, who, looking terrified, ran off. While she was waiting for Bubblegum-to-come **(:D)** she examined the architecture. It seemed the entire palace was made out of a sort of boiled lolly, but it seemed tempered so that it was strong enough to hold up the building. The King scoffed at the stupid idea. Princess Bubblegum walked into the room at that point, looking irritated.

"What do you want, I am conducting work."

FP got down to the point "Some sort of rift appeared above the Flame Palace. Me and Fazil went to investigate and he got dragged in."

PB's eyes widened, "Is it still there?"

"It closed behind him, please help me princess, I don't think I can bear losing someone I care about again."

"I'll do my best. Can you describe this rift?"

FP felt a jolt of hope inside of her. "Well it started out like a flat orange disk. It grew bigger and bigger until it was about the size of a person. Then it sort of, exploded, leaving behind a purple hole. Two chains shot out and grabbed Fazil and started pulling him in, I tried breaking the chains but nothing worked."

FP looked hopefully at PB, who had a concerned look on her face. "Well, I will have to do some research, but I think that I read somewhere about a portal between dimensions that fits your description. In the mean time, I need you to obtain a piece of Fi - I mean Fazil's DNA, it's the only way to travel to his dimension.

FP thanked the genius and pondered the situation as she made her way back to her kingdom. As far as she knew, Fazil had left almost nothing behind. His stay in the Fire Kingdom for too shorter time to have left any obvious parts of his DNA behind. She furrowed her brow as she tried to think of a solution to the dilemma, pondering where Fazil had been in his brief stay in the kingdom. He hadn't done much. He had fought, gone to the hospital and - that was it! He had payed many visits to the flame kingdom's hospital during his stay to deal with the injuries inflicted by his opponents! She sped up the pace, hoping to get back to her kingdom before sundown.

Flame Princess slowed down and landed gracefully on the road outside the kingdom's hospital. She ran inside, hoping to find at least one doctor or nurse finishing up. She was very lucky, as she found a nurse that was about to hand over to the night-shift. After catching sight of her King, she hastily bowed and greeted her. FP greeted her back and asked her if the hospital kept blood or DNA samples. The nurse looked confused at the questions but answered her anyway.

"We don't keep samples" FP looked disappointed, and the nurse, catching the look, hastily continued; "but the tools used to treat patients are labeled, and it usually takes a couple days for them to be cleaned.

"Can you help me find some?" The nurse agreed and they set off through the hospital.

"So, who's DNA do you need?" The nurse asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"I need a sample of a fire elemental's DNA, his name is Fazil."

The nurses eyes widened. "Isn't that the guy who won the tournament? Why do you need some of his?"

FP looked at the girl and smiled, she looked a couple years younger than her. "That dear, is none of your concern."

The nurse looked disappointed but nodded, before announcing that they were at their destination. They walked into the room and the nurse started looking through shelves.

"What day was he here?"

"Uh, the second day of the tournament, twice."

The nurse nodded and continued looking. Before long, she made a satisfied noise and brought out a thin metal tray that had an assortment of tweezers and scalpels on it. FP cringed at the sight of so many cutting tools covered with her friend- hang on, her champion's blood. The tray was covered in a small amount of clear plastic and in messy handwriting, it said; _Fazil - 22 Lichkill. _FP thanked the nurse and exited the building, she made her way back to the palace and placed the tray in a strong box that she had hidden behind a painting of the fire kingdom, before changing into her nightgown in a brief flash and lying down on her bed. She went to sleep with ease, dreaming of the day she would rescue Fazil.

* * *

**Flame Prince Focus**

Fazil awoke to the sound of tinfoil rustling. He rolled over, hoping to get some more sleep before, with a yell, falling off the couch. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He opened his peepers and walked into the kitchen, hoping to find some uncooked food.

**If you haven't realised why FP eats raw meat it's because 1) He was literally raised by wild animals and 2) the food cooks AS IT GOES DOWN HIS THROAT.**

He eventually gave up the search and absent mindedly walked around the fort. He eventually found the ladder and decided to look around upstairs. There weren't many rooms up there, but Fazil found Fionna sleeping in one. Fazil looked dreamily at the beautiful girl and climbed back down the ladder. He decided to hunt something for breakfast and left through the front door.

After a while of sneaking around the forest, Fazil came across a fat solitary rabbit nibbling on some leaves. Fazil readied a spear and aimed at the rabbit's head, before brutally spearing the helpless creature and walking over to it. He started tearing chunks of meat from the rabbit, before putting them in his pockets and walking back to the tree fort, gnawing on one of the thighs. He walked back into the fort. He heard a scream as something big and hard collided with him, sending him into the opposite wall. He smashed through piles of gold, gems and other valuables until he came to a sliding halt. He groaned, emerging from the loot, before lighting his fists and staring around the room at his attacker. What was behold to him was tiny ginger and white cat, looking at him with a horrified expression. He stared at her, confused. _How could she have sent me in-_ His train of thought was interrupted when the 'cat' grew it's massive paw, unsheathing massive curved claws and swinging them at him. His pupils dilated, too inexperienced to dodge out of the way. He suddenly felt as if he was shunted to the back of his mind, seeing his limbs move of their own accord. He rolled backwards, crashing to the ground.

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn felt himself gain control of his captor's mind, and stood up, stretching his arms and legs as he felt himself use real muscles for the first time in over 4 days. He cracked his neck and glared at the cat. From his knowledge of Ice King's fan fiction, he guessed that this was Cake, she met the description. To his supreme disappointment, he started to loose control. He felt his mind being forced back into the bad replica of Ooo.

* * *

**Fazil Focus**

"FAZIL!" Fionna yelled as she landed at the bottom of the ladder, running over to the pair. She stood in between the fighting pair, panting. "CAKE, He is not gonna hurt you!"

"BUT HE IS EVIL" Cake screamed back. She readied another massive appendage. "IT'S A FIRE ELEMENTAL!"

"THAT DOSN'T MEAN HE IS EVIL, JUST GIVE HIM A CHANCE, WILL YOU?" Fionna screamed at her sister.

"OK Fionna, but I better hear the whole story right away, or this hot-head is gonna taste my claws!" Cake said, garing at Fazil with a look of pure hatred.

**About half an hour later, they were still trying to convince cake that Flame Prince wasn't evil.**

"Cake, he SAVED ME FROM DYING." Fionna yelled at her stubborn friend.

"How do you know he wasn't just gaining your trust, HUH?" Cake shot back.

"OH MY GOB CAKE, YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE." Fionna threw her arms up in the air and fell back into the couch, looking up at cake (who had grown big during the argument).

Flame Prince suddenly thought of something, and speaking for the first time, said: "Cake, if I said that all cats can't talk and are really dumb, how would you feel?" Fazil tried to keep his voice level and calm.

Cake's pupils dilated, and she sighed and fell back onto the couch as well. "Well, you've got me, he can stay." Fionna made a frustrated noise and got up to make breakfast, leaving Cake and Flame Prince in the same room.

The silence dragged on as Cake and Fazil continued to stare at each other. Fionna walked back in and announced that breakfast was ready, she then walked out with Cake in tow. Fazil made his way down to the bottom floor and picked up the rabbit bits that he had dropped in the brief fight. As he walked into the kitchen, a piece of pancake flew in his direction and landed in his hair, where it instantly burnt up. Fazil smiled at this as he felt a slight tingle down his spine, and felt his flames raise slightly. Deciding that he would try this at a later date he looked around the room. What he saw made him smile even more. Fionna and Cake were apparently over their squabble and were flinging food at each other, enjoying themselves immensely. Eventually though, they both became tired out at the physical exertion and ran out of food. They stood in opposite corners of the room, panting. Eventually, Cake announced she was gonna clean herself up and sat down on the couch to lick the food off her fur. Fionna also mumbled something about a shower and climbed upstairs to change and clean. This left Fazil in the kitchen alone, which was fine with him, and he took out another piece of rabbit meat and absent-mindedly chewed on it, thinking about the events of that morning. First and fore most, He had had the experience as if something had saved him from dying, after he had given up all hope. It had felt as if someone else was in control, and that, he reasoned, was not a good thing. He threw aside the thought as Fionna walked into the kitchen, smelling clean and wearing a fresh set of clothes, which Fazil noticed, were exactly the same as the other ones. He smiled at her and they set out together, and after a quick talk, decided to find and loot a dungeon.

* * *

**I _Finally_ finished this chapter! I'm sorry if this turned out to be a _really boring_ chapter (You know, no real fighting) But it was the best I could throw together due to my limited time to write this stuff. I know some of you will be eagerly awaiting the next time Finn can take control, and I am planning on working it like Darquess, (From SP) so if you've read that then you know what to expect!**

**Please Review!  
Fundindar**


	3. 3, A Brewing Storm

**Welcome to the next instalment of my amazing ****fan fiction! (No ego there at all) Just like the readers to know that I love you all and that I hope you love this chapter.**

**PLEASE READ  
****I would just like everyone to know that, because I don't really know what you guys want, suggest stuff! If you guys wanna see more of some character, want longer chapters, want a love triangle? Just tell me through a review or, (More privately) a PM. I am seriously leaving this to you guys. I am willing to wright anything that sounds good.**  
**  
**

**(BTW, bold text means an Author's Note, or i'm pointing out a pun/really bad joke.)**

* * *

**Jake Focus**

Jake was sitting in the tree-fort thinking about all the good times he had with his little bro. _The world is an unfair place. Finn was younger than me, and was killed by some fire elemental. If I hadn't gone on that holiday I would have been able to protect him._ Before he could sink any farther into despair there was a knock on the front door. Not in the mood for anyone he sighed and pretended not to be home._  
_

"Jake? I know you're in there! Open up!" Princess Bubblegum's voice drifted from the bottom level of the tree house. Jake didn't move a muscle and continued staring at one of the walls, hoping that she would go away. PB climbed up the ladder and glared at Jake. "Jake, I have something very important to tell you." The dog ignored her. PB grabbed his head and stared into his eyes, he looked up at her.

"Jake, Finn is not dead."

The dog's eyes widened, he looked confused for a second and shot to his feet. "WHY THE GLOB DO YOU CONTINUE TO TORMENT ME?" The dog screamed at the royalty. Jake stared down at his feet and deflated. "I went to his funeral, I was there, how the nightosphere could he be alive!?" The dog looked back at the ruler, and was about to continue when she cut him off.

"Finn has left for another kingdom, he asked me to give you this." PB handed him the letter written by Finn **(In Elemental Transfusion)** and the dog stared down at what was unmistakably Finn's rough scrawl. He silently unfolded the parchment and read the letter. PG watched him closely the entire time.

_He is gonna be gone for a while? _He grumbled at Finn asking him to be the candy kingdom's hero, and was confused at the last part_. Why won't I recognise him? Will he be wearing a disguise?_ Then Jake remembered Bubblegum, who was trying to sneak out of the room.

"PB, were is Finn?" The dog looked earnestly at the Princess.

"I, uh, I don't know." Lying did not come naturally to PB, but she guessed it was necessary and hopped the dog wouldn't see through her feeble fib **(:D)**.

The dog continued to press her. "When did he give you this, why won't I recognise him? Does he have a disguise? Do you know what he looks like?" The dog was speaking fast, not giving the princess any time to answer. Eventually PB pressed her finger to his lips, silencing him. He looked up at her expectantly. She sighed, contemplating whether to tell Jake the truth. She compromised.

"Jake, you will not be able to recognise him, he has gone a long way away from here. I don't know why he went, he just left." The dog looked disappointed and thought for a moment, then looked back at PB.

"Do you know when he will be back?" The dog looked questioningly at the Princess.

Princess Bubblegum sighed and stared out the window, into the distance. "Well that depends Jake... that depends." She signed again and took her leave from the tree-fort. Jake watched her from the window of the tree-fort, trudging over the long grass of the (appropriately named) grasslands.

* * *

**Fazil Focus**

Flame Prince stared out over the grasslands, the wind pushing around his hair. He was standing on top of one of the rolling hills that inhabited this area of Fionna's territory, and he looked _really cool._ Fionna crept up behind him. They had spent the entire day crawling dungeons and fighting monsters. The sun was setting and the view was spectacular, this particular hill was higher than the rest, and you could look over almost the entirety of the grasslands.

"BOO!" Fionna yelled out as she jumped out from behind him, waving her arms like a wind sock in a storm. Fazil gently smiled at her, disappointing her immensely. "How did you know I was behind you?" Fionna asked, sitting down and staring at the amazing view.

"I can smell you a mile away, especially when you are downwind of me, remember, I was raised by fire-lions." Fazil replied. Fionna grunted in response and they were silent for a while. Fionna stood up and smiled at Flame Prince.

"Well, wanna go back to the fort? It's kinda getting late, and we still gotta make the journey back." She pointed out. Fazil sighed, he had enjoyed himself today. Fionna was the first person in his life to make him feel good about himself, and he liked it, a lot. He agreed with her and they walked back to the fort, talking and laughing about the day's events.

* * *

**The following morning**

Fazil awoke to his stomach grumbling, he stood up, also grumbling, and walked into the kitchen. Cake was cooking meat and she greeted him. Fazil blinked. The hate for his kind from the night before last had apparently all but vanished, he let a small smile slide across his face. He grabbed a rash of bacon and chewed it, the bits sizzled as they went down his throat.

"Wow, you eat raw meat?" Cake asked.

"Fionna hasn't told you?" Her head shook "Ah, well I was raised by a pride of Fire-lions, and plus the food cooks as it goes down my throat." Cake made a face and refocused on cooking pancakes. At that moment Fionna climbed down the ladder and greeted Fazil. Suddenly there was a massive crash, and the sound of glass breaking. Fionna shouted and grabbed her sword, before running into the the room the sound was heard from. Fazil followed close behind her.

"GUMBALL!?" The shout reached Fazil's ears before he was able to walk in. Lord Monochromicorn was half in the room, his other half hanging outside the living room window. Prince Gumball was sprawled on the floor, but getting up. Fionna stood stock still in front of him, panting heavily. "WHY THE GLOB WOULD YOU DO THAT? COME IN THE FRONT DOOR YOU BUTTERNUT!" PG stood up and brushed himself off.

"Fionna, Aaa is under attack, the shock kingdom has declared war on all of it's kingdoms." Fionna bleached.

"Where is the shock kingdom?" Fazil had just walked into the room.

Gumball looked at him. "It is a kingdom that was banished from Aaa by your mother, apparently they want it back." PG looked back at Fionna "We need to get back to the Candy Kingdom, I have detected the first wave will attack there." Fionna nodded and climbed onto Lord Monochromicorn, Fazil followed, Cake somewhat hurriedly, still chewing a pancake, Lord Monochromicorn took off and summoned a void strait to the Candy Kingdom. **(Yes, he can do that, look it up)** They flew through and landed on one of the palace balconies. The first thing Fazil noticed was the black storm clouds that were blanketing above the entire kingdom. Fionna looked surprised at this as well. There was a heavy concentration of them about two kilometres away from the Candy Kingdom's walls.

"Take me there." Fionna said, pointing to the forest beneath the vortex. Lord Monochromicorn nodded, and was about to take off when PG touched her shoulder.

"What do I do? Just sit here and watch you fight?" The Prince asked the adventurer, worry in his voice.

"Lock down the Candy Kingdom, get the banana guards on high alert." She looked at Fazil and Cake "FP, you're with me, Cake, help PG secure the Kingdom." There was no arguing with Fionna, and each individual set off to do their tasks.

Fazil flew alongside Lord Monochromicorn as they flew towards the disturbance. When they arrived, LM set them down about 50 metres away from directly below the swirling clouds. He neighed and flew back to the Kingdom to help the others. Fionna and Fazil looked at each other, not saying a word, then they both turned to a clearing that sat below the clouds. They hid themselves behind a small hill and waited.

They did not have to wait long.

It started with a low rumbling, a crescendo or noise until a massive fork of lightning made contact with the ground, plasma leaping from the clouds to meet the candy forest clearing. After the energy had faded into the earth, a vortex of energy was left, stretching above the tree-line and made of electric blue energy. After a moment the vortex bulged, glowing white for a moment, before several figures emerged, all garbed in electric blue hooded cloaks and wielding weapons made of pure white. There was about ten of them, and they walked from the portal before setting up a perimeter around the clearing. One of the warriors walked back into the portal, which once again bulged, before belching ten more warriors. The vortex faded and the warriors congregated in the middle of the clearing. One of the warriors was wearing electric blue armour, with white trimming along the edges. The leader talked in a low whisper. Fionna turned to Fazil.

"FP, we gotta get back to the castle." Fionna said in a low whisper. Fazil nodded and they ran back to the kingdom to ready for the attack.

**Next Chapter: Siege of Aaa**

* * *

**This chapter is slightly shorter than my norm, but I decided to post it anyway, 'cause it's been a while since I posted my last chapter. Hope you enjoy, PM and review****!**

**Have a great whatever,  
****Fundindar**


	4. 4, The Siege of Aaa

**Here 'tis, the fourth chapter in this story, and the sixteenth overall. Hope you enjoy!**

**WARNING:**

**This chapter will contain blood, probs gore. I may go a tiny bit overboard with it. This Fanfic is rated T (for Teen), so don't be too surprised.**

* * *

**Fazil Focus**

There was nothing to do but wait for the invaders to arrive at the front door, and Flame Prince hated it. Waiting around meant that he had time to think about the consequences for losing this battle. _If we are overwhelmed, then inevitably, Aaa will fall._ Fionna walked into the room at that moment.

"They are here." She said solemnly.

Flame Prince nodded and followed her outside to one of the balconies overlooking the palace. The storm clouds had become darker, and lightning lit them up every few seconds. There was blue light radiating from a section of the candy-floss forest. Fazil pointed this out to Fionna, who nodded. She pointed one hand at the Bubblegum Guardians. **(****Gend-swapped gumball guardians. Because Prince Gumball and Princess Bubblegum, so Bubblegum Guardians and Gumball Guardians)** which were in the process of standing up. They both turned their massive glass heads to look at the disturbance, and started charging their lasers. Before they could fire them however, two massive forks of energy whipped down from the clouds, impacting the guardians and shorting out the circuitry holding them together. The guardians teetered, the electronics fizzling as they fell. One of the robots fell into the forest, but the other robot's head clipped the candy wall, tearing a massive gaping hole in the defence. The guardians crashed to the ground, sending shockwaves rippling across the Candy Kingdom. Fionna tightened her grip on the candy balcony and stared wordlessly at the destruction, before standing up strait and looking at her companions.

"Revert to plan B then" She said, trying to keep her voice level. "FP, Cake and me will go down to the hole and repel the Shock Kingdom's warriors, PG and LM will stay in the palace out of danger."

Prince Gumball spoke up "No, Fionna should stay in the palace, in case warriors slip past the two of you" He said, nodding at FP and Cake. There was a murmur of agreement, and Fionna opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again and nodded as well.

* * *

Fazil had flown down to the hole in the wall, Cake electing to walk on stretched limbs. When he arrived he was greeted by the sight of Banana Guards hastily erecting a make-shift barricade in the streets surrounding the breach. Fazil nodded to the captain and turned his attention to the massive breach in the Candy Kingdom's defences. Cake landed **(?)** next to him. Fazil extended his cursed blade, the vines slithering down his arm snapping into place before sharpening. He stood in the middle of the courtyard, guarding the almost defenceless Candy Kingdom. The Banana Guards had finished constructing a stockade out of smashed wall pieces and various other materials and were awaiting the inevitable clash.

There was the faint sound of electricity, then there was an explosion, blasting the remaining pieces of the wall aside. Fazil and Cake stood side-by-side in the ensuing dust cloud, waiting for the first enemies to emerge. The dust settled, and standing in the hole were several of the warriors Fazil had seen before with Fionna. Like before they were wearing bright blue cloaks, and were brandishing pure white weapons. Fazil dashed towards the nearest warrior, swinging his weapon at the warrior's neck. The two blades clanged off each other, and then again. Fazil pressed forward, swinging his weapon, attacking and counter attacking until he had forced the enemy elemental against the candy-wall. He drove his blade against his enemy's, forcing it's weapon backwards until the Shock Elemental's throat was severed by his own weapon.

Fazil picked himself off the corpse and charged at another warrior. The Banana Guards have been able to hold back the shock warriors with arrows and other projectiles, there were few actual casualties, as the warriors wove around the unfriendly-fire easily. Fazil delivered a strike to the side of the head with the pommel of his blade, rendering the enemy unconscious. He stood up in time to see a lightning bolt jet from an elemental's hand and connect with the barrier. There was a deafening explosion and a shock-wave to boot. Fazil staggered as he tried to recover from the wall of force. When he regained his vision, he saw that the barrier was now only burning remains. The Shock Elementals were now charging through the smouldering street towards the palace. Fazil roared as he charged towards the nearest elemental blindly, the warrior looked up, surprised. Fazil impaled him through the chest, the warrior gasping as the blade punctured his organs and his elemental matrix. The energy holding together the warrior destabilised as his elemental matrix was rendered non-existent, and the warrior dissipated into harmless energy. Fazil retracted his sword and looked towards the palace. He glanced to his right and saw Cake emerging from a ruined house. Fazil nodded to her across the now deserted street, inhabited now by only corpses and pools of energy.

Fazil took off, flying at great speed towards the palace.

* * *

**Fionna Focus**

Fionna connected her fist against skull with a satisfying crack, sending the Elemental reeling, while he tried to regain his balance Fionna lifted her leg and axe-kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious even as another target stalked towards her. _They will kill you if you don't disable them. They will kill you..._ She thought furiously as she deflected strike after strike with her crystalline weapon. She was on her back foot, retreating every strike. Suddenly a beam of dark energy connected with her foe, turning him into dust, a surprised expression etched into his disintegrating face. She glanced across at Lord Monochromicorn, his style of fighting was to use voids and the beams from his horn to destroy his foes. As she watched a portal into the void appeared in the trajectory of a warrior, a snarl turning scared as he fell into the portal. The tear closed behind him, losing him forever in the vastness of the universe. The Shock Elementals were now revealed to have pure white skin that seemed to glow with an inner light. _Much like a Fire Elemental's_ Fionna mused as she lunged towards another warrior. Their attire consisted of electric blue robes and armour, trimmed with a slightly darker blue.

'RETREAT TO THE PALACE!" Fionna heard Gumball shout over the sounds of fighting. He had been 'finishing up' in the palace. Fionna locked eyes with Lord Monochromicorn as she ran towards him. Understanding, LM turned slightly around, Fionna jumped off a pile off rubble and landed on LM's back as he flew towards the palace.

Lord Monochromicorn flew into the candy palace made of tempered boiled lolly through an open balcony. LM opened a portal in the space after they were through it, sealing off the entrance. Fionna ran through the halls until she came to the throne room, she then proceeded to the entrance hall. The remaining Banana Guards were attempting to barricade the the main door with anything they could find.

"Fionna!" The shout came from PG as he ran across the hall towards Fionna. "The Candy People have been evacuated though one of the secret tunnels, we need to go!" PG started pulling Fionna away from the door. Fionna resisted.

"Fionna, what are you doing?" PG asked Fionna, frowning.

"Gumball, if the Candy Kingdom falls, then the rest of Aaa will inevitable fall as well." PG looked shocked, then reality dawned on him as well.

"I understand" The monarch replied solemnly. "We will hold out here for as long as possible then." Fionna nodded. There was a crash from above as Flame Prince fell down from the skylight. He groaned as he stood up from the massive fall.

"Prince Gumball, Fionna, They are here." As Fazil finished the last word a massive crash shook the entrance hall, the guards holding the door were thrown back, the door held and they threw themselves at the door again. This time the door exploded outwards, a massive cloud of crushed candy debris and bits of door filled the hall. When the cloud had settled, The remnants of the Shock Kingdom's first wave entered the hall, they were only half their original number, but there were still about ten warriors.

* * *

**Fazil Focus**

Flame Prince extended his sword and sat in a defensive stance as the initial assault filed into the hall. The only one of the warriors wearing armour stepped in, his hood was torn and he was covered in bits of banana. His sword splattered with their juices. Fazil stared at him, moving in front of his friends.

"Who are you?" Fazil shouted at the leader.

"I am Shock Prince, leader of the Shock Kingdom." The leader flashed the trio a smile "We have come to take back what is rightfully ours, starting with this pathetic kingdom of sweets!"

Fazil shook his head at the rouge prince "You don't understand, if the other kingdoms find out that we died defending this-"

"THEN WE WILL CRUSH THEM AS WELL" SP let out a maniacal laugh, throwing his head back and everything.

"How about a wager then." Fazil asked the psycho calmly.

SP glanced at FP "What do you have in mind, _boy?_"

"We duel. If I win, then you leave Aaa forever."

"And if you loose?"

Fazil swallowed "Then you get to kill me, I am the prince of the Fire Kingdom, they will be headless without me." Fionna and Prince Gumball gasped.

"FP, you don't have to do this." Fionna said timidly.

Fazil rounded on her. "What other choice do I have Fionna? The whole of Aaa is at stake." Fionna nodded at FP, who turned back to Shock Prince.

"Hm, yes, I think I like those odds." The prince sneered at Fazil "Let us DUEL!" The shock warriors stepped back from their leader, who rolled his shoulders and hefted his longsword. Fazil assessed his enemy: He had quite a muscular build, and heavy-looking armour. Before he could figure out a plan of action, Fazil's foe charged towards him. Fazil hurriedly parried a downward blow and counter-attacked. SP moved out of the way of his strike and stepped out of range from his second swing, readying his own blade. Flame Prince stepped forward, following him across the room, trading blows with his enemy. He parried two strikes in quick succession, before dodging out of the way of the third and responding with a cut to the ribs, SP, who was still recovering from his swing barely dodged the blade as it whistled past his chest. The Blade of Thorns increased in speed becoming more streamlined, as if urging it's user on. Shock Prince was on the back foot now, barely parrying the strikes from FP that were getting faster as they fought. Fazil attacked three times in quick succession, Shock Prince barely blocked two and then grabbed the Blade of Thorns with his gauntlet. Flashing a smile at the shocked prince **(:D)** SP sent a torrent of energy down the blade, withering the magic imbued within it. The energy traveled down the blade and into Fazil's palm and arm, into his other limbs, the force running through his veins, contracting his muscles, making him kneel before the electric monarch. Sparks danced freely over his body. His muscles screamed to him, Fazil let out a blood-curdling scream that tore from his mouth like a wild animal, thrashing about, never staying the same. Shock Prince started laughing.

"YOU MONSTER!" Fionna screamed as she ran towards the pair, into Fazil's field of vision, sword held high. Shock Prince stopped laughing and stared at Fionna, releasing the control of Fazil's muscles. Fazil slumped to the ground, unable to move his limbs. He saw the events unfolding on the side, askew from the position of his head. Fionna ran forward, brandishing her crystal sword. Shock Prince shot her full in the chest at point blank range with a full-force lightning bolt. There was an explosion as Fionna was thrown across the room like a rag doll, her chest burnt from the massive amount of energy that had contacted it.

Fazil felt something inside him snap.

* * *

** WILL FIONNA SURVIVE THE STRIKE? REVIEW TO VOTE!**

* * *

**Another chappie finished, and now I can get back to real life, (I don't know why anyone would want to, it is so much better here!). That was a heavily combat-based chapter for the blood-thirsty readers out there, and a cliff-hanger to top it off!**

**Just so you know, my brother had the initial idea for the shock kingdom, credit goes to him!**

** So, anyone want to talk about season 6's episodes? Breezy, the one coming out on June 5 is not good luck for Finn x FP fans, as far as I can tell, but knowing Finn, he probably won't get anywhere close to a relationship...**

**REMEMBER, If you want things added to the story, then by all means suggest them! I have a basic plan, but it is very vague and events can be added all the time! So if one of you guys wants to suggest something, I will ad it in (as long as it doesn't stuff up my plan too much).**

**G'day/G'night**

**Fundindar**


	5. 5, Vanquished, Foiled Plans

**So, this is awkward... So this is a little, ok a lot later than my norm. I am sorry for the lateness of this post, but better to put this up than not, right?**

**Just for you guys, the next chapter in this story!**

**-Fundindar**

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn stood up, feeling his muscles flex, burning with anger that was not his own. He looked towards the being that called himself Shock Prince. The female version of Finn was slumped against the wall unconscious. The male PB was trying to bring her back from the massive amount of energy that passed through her feeble human body. _Is that what I think of humans now? As lesser beings?_ Finn grunted as several of his muscles tried to shut themselves down. The sheer amount of force that had been carried through his limbs had almost killed his body. Forcing his volatile elemental matrix into the mutinous muscles, Finn gathered himself and lit his flames. Shock Prince was still laughing at the human, unaware of the thought-to-be-deseased enemy behind him.

"Shock Prince, if you truly are to kill this body, then you should try harder!" Finn yelled, startling the electric monarch. SP whipped around, surprised to find Finn standing. He knew he had given him enough juice to kill a fire-lion, so why wasn't he dead?

"You are a tougher hot-head than I thought!" the prince yelled, trying to rekindle his will to fight. Inside his mind, he was cowering before the first being to be able to withstand the amount of energy that he had given him, heck, even his own father and disintegrated from that power.

Finn smirked and gave the mental command for his sword. Not hearing the whipping sound he was so used to, he looked down at his arm. The orange vine was slightly smouldering, and it was _wilting_, much like a malnourished rose. Finn cried in dismay and sorrow for his weapon. Shock Prince started laughing.

"That pathetic toy's curse is nothing against the power of my matrix, not even The Four would be able to withstand it!" **(The Four being Grob, Glob, Grod and Gob)**

There was a tearing sound and everyone in the room stared at Finn's arm, where the Blade of Thorns was writhing around, as if a snake in pain. It suddenly grew to twice it's size and grew much longer, the thorns multiplied, then multiplied again as the vine traveled along his upper body. Finn's shirt exploded outwards, the fabric catching fire and returning to it's maker. The vine continued along Finn's body, completely covering his chest and abdomen, then the vines shrank back to their normal size, revealing Finn wearing a much longer vine. The curse was now present on both his arms, and looked like some kind of tattoo covering his shoulders. The two strands met on the back of Finn's neck.

Finn gave the mental command to extend his blade and found the blade was the same size, but then he summoned it with both his hands together, a great sword following the same design as the original blade sprang into being. Shock Prince was now evidently scared, but swallowed his fear and stepped closer, holding himself in a defensive stance. Finn grinned as he felt Flame Prince inside of him, he felt his enjoyment of Finn's powers, equally with the hatred of the elemental in front of him. Spurred by the sudden gust of hatred that ran through his brain, Finn gave a war cry and sprinted towards the Prince. SP lifted his sword and blocked the downward strike from his enemy, only for the sword to be smacked from his hands from a follow-up strike that was too fast for even him to see. Finn pointed his sword and the monarch's neck. A massive force was pushing the blade to end his life, and Flame Prince was in the back of his mind screaming him on. Finn, using all the self-control he possessed, lowered his sword and retracted it.

"You loose."

SP nodded and fell back, scrabbling away from the fiery hero. Finn felt massive disappointment radiate from what felt like his entire body. The adrenaline that was keeping him up became non-existent, and his elemental matrix became visibly dimmer, as his burning skin reverted to their dormant state. Finn's mind was forced back into his awful prison as his exhausted elemental energy became dormant to recharge.

Long story short? Finn passed out.

* * *

**Fazil Focus**

Fazil's eyes flew open. **(****Metaphorically of course...)** He stared at the ceiling, noting the hairline-thin cracks that were covering part of the left side. He traced the cracks with his eyes and found that they went down one wall and all converged on one point, almost like a crater... Fazil shot bolt upright, memories flowing back.

_Fionna..._ was the first thing that came to mind. So, ignoring the retreating shock warriors, he ran over to the crater in the candy palace wall. Prince Gumball was sitting next to the female adventurer, staring down at her with utter helplessness. It crossed Fazil's mind that he may be in shock, so he lifted his arm and slugged him across the face. Prince Gumball recoiled and blinked, raising his hand to his cheek. He suddenly jumped to his feet and looked at Fazil

"We have gotta get her to the infirmary!" The sugary ruler panicked. Fazil nodded and grabbed one of Fionna's arms. PG grabbed the other one, and with a surprising amount of effort, started hauling her down the hallway. When they finally arrived in the ward they cooperated to haul her onto a bed. PG felt her pulse and gasped. "Her heart is still, where are those defibrillators?" Fazil stopped him.

"She has just been hit by lightning, and you want to put more electricity into her? I don't think so man." PG nodded and looked helplessly at Fionna.

An idea flashed in his mind "Then we have to do CPR!"

"CP-what?" Fazil asked as Prince Gumball rushed towards the dying heroine.

"We can start her heart again with manual pressure, if we can pump her blood for her, then it can jump-start her body and stop her brain from dying!"

Fazil blinked. The universal sign for: _Huh?_

The Candy Monarch ignored his fellow royal as he balled a fist and, with all his might, brought it down on Fionna's chest. His fist broke apart on contact and PG gave a surprised yell. He clutched his hand and winced.

"SERIOUSLY GUMBALL?" Fazil yelled "FIONNA'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT AND YOU CANT EVEN MAKE A DECENT FIST?!" Gumball withered before Flame Prince's anger. FP pushed the almost totally incompetent royalty aside and looked at Fionna. She had what looked like bad burns on her chest, but her face and limbs appeared to be unharmed. Something slowly dawned on Fazil. He pushed a lock of golden hair out of the way and slowly bent his head down.

As he got closer and closer he couldn't even attempted to change his mind. She shined with an inner beauty. Fazil brought his face close to hers and met his lips with hers.

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

Flame Princess flew towards the Candy Kingdom carrying a tube of Fazil's blood in a back pack. As the Candy Kingdom came into sight she slowed her velocity and came in for a landing on one of the balconies. She touched down smoothly and ran a couple steps to kill her remaining momentum. She looked around and walked into the palace. As she did so, the round candy man wearing a suit walked up to her and motioned for her to follow. They walked through the halls until the duo came upon a candy steel door. The butler opened it and beckoned FP in. Princess Bubblegum was sitting at her computer, looking at a complicated-looking 3D wire frame that was displayed on her computer screen. FP coughed politely.

PB whirled around, her ancient swivel chair squeaking in protest. When she saw who it was, she relaxed and stood.

"Flame King, it is good to see you again."

"It would be more desirable for better circumstances" FP grimaced. "Let's skip the formalities, have you found a way to recreate the portal?"

The Princess nodded "Yes, and all we need now is that DNA, did you get any?"

FP nodded and pulled the vial from her back-pack. The fluid bubbled from it's own inner heat. There was a sound, almost a slight gasp. FP looked around the room, trying to find the source of the sound. The Princess was oblivious.

"Is there something wrong?"

FP looked at PB "You didn't hear it?" the princess shook her head. FP looked around again and shrugged. She was about to hand the vial of precious fluid to the scientist Princess when the fluorescent bulb above their head started spluttering. PB and FP both looked up at it surprised. The light became very bright then it exploded, sending hot shards of glass across the room. FP was temporarily blinded but managed to keep a hold on the Fire Elemental's blood. She staggered backwards furiously rubbing her eyes. When sight returned to her she saw a flash of white as something hard collided with her face. She staggered backwards, (again) as stars danced in front of her eyes. She threw a wild fist forward and heard a satisfying thud as her fist contacted with flesh, hang on, _FLESH?_ FP opened her eyes to see a blue garbed figure recover from her strike, FP could see nothing beneath it's hood but two pale blue slits that she guessed were eyes. The mysterious figure glared (maybe) and lifted it's arm. a bolt of energy shot from the robe sleeve and FP dodged to the side, but she misjudged and crashed to the ground. Flame Princess was forced to watch helplessly as the figure picked up the vial of blood. FP cursed as she stood but watched helplessly as the figure stowed the precious liquid into it's robes. FP sent a torrent of fire at the robe it was wearing and cursed (once more) as the figure danced out of the way.

"Thank you for the DNA!" A surprisingly female voice sounded from the hood. The figure mock bowed, then turned into a lighting bolt and sped up into the broken light, the energy disappearing as it traveled through the circuitry. FP fell to her knees. She had personally scraped every last drop of Fazil's blood off the cutting tools and the tray.

There was no more.

* * *

**WOAH, PLOT TWIST!**

* * *

**Wow, you guys are heartless, no one even bothered to review to save Fionna, so I have not killed her THIS CHAPTER. I am gonna move back the deciding chapter to the next, but if no one votes, then I will be forced to my own devices... (Heh heh heh)**

**-Fundindar**


	6. 6, Dimension Hopping and Not

**IMPORTANT STORY ANNOUNCEMENT  
**

** Sorry guys about the missed week, excuses=  
****I have been busy with school work (Mini Finn focus=)** "That's bunk man, and you know it."

**OK FINE, I AM FEELING LIKE I AM LOOSING TOUCH WITH THIS STORY.**

**(Sigh) Over the past week, I have had several other ideas bouncing around my head, blocking out the (slightly depleted now) ideas bouncing around my head about this story. I have a feeling that I will post another story soon, maybe a one-shot, as otherwise I will continue to be distracted from the 'Elemental' Saga. So, there is the chance for another story coming out next weekend.**

**But before you check my profile for that one, take a few minutes of your (soon to be) care-free life and relax with the next episode that I just managed to write with a massive writer's block threatening to descend at any time! (Sentences that long should be illegal.)**

**FUNDINDAR.**

* * *

**Thief Focus**

_The blue cloaked individual jumped from one of the high balconies of the sugary palace. It landed with ease on what appeared to be a passing cloud. The figure had landed softly on the plushy surface as it used it's limited power over the fluffy water to soften it's fall. It then whispered a phrase and a small rune appeared on the now hardened water. A gaping hole opened in the cloud and the figure jumped through, through the portal it had just summoned, into a kingdom that was always surrounded by violent storms. The figure landed softly on the road in front of a massive sweeping palace. The towers were tall, sweeping and elegant, while the walls were curvaceous and topped with spikes that acted as battlements, which were wide enough for two people to stand behind and cover or re-load. The citadel rose up from the ground like a massive lightning rod, it was truly, a magnificent sight. The figure walked into the building, throwing her, and it was a her, cloak off and continuing along the entrance hall._

**(Shock Princess Focus)**

"Good afternoon Princess" her butler said as she walked into the throne room. He was a portly elemental, wearing a blue suit and purple bow-tie. She smiled.

"Good afternoon to you as well, is there anything to be done?" She asked as she walked across the hall.

"Not as of yet, you have a day off it seems." The friendly butler replied, following her across the room.

The Princess smiled at him, and was about to reply when a cough was heard from above and behind her. She glared up at the creature that claimed to be her father. "Come on Sally, you have no royal duties, so why not go plant spies in the Fire Kingdom? Or send an envoy to declare war on the pathetic-"

"Look _father_" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm on the loathsome word. "I would _love_ to have some _quality_ bonding time, but it's quite hard to take you seriously when you are suspended above my head in a _bug zapper._" She gave an innocent smile and her father scowled as he looked down at her from his wire cage. It had several runes etched into it that harnessed his elemental matrix to do just what was intended: To keep the throne room clear of annoying insects. The Shock Kingdom being what it was, there was a great abundance of buzzing insects that thrived in the slightly damp environment, it quite helped to have someone of such high voltage helping to keep their population at bay.

She chuckled at his reaction and walked passed him into one of the hallways. She continued along it until she came to a reinforced door. She unlocked it with a set of keys produced by the butler and thanked before dismissing him. She locked the door again behind her and turned to look at the complicated mechanism that sat on the far wall of the room. She transformed into her electric form and entered the complex maze of circuits. Her electrons sped through the cables as she closed and opened switches by memory, heading deeper and deeper under ground. She finally emerged from a power socket the size of a fist and stood strait. She closed a hatch covering the socket and walked into the centre of the room. It was a square shaped room, bare save from a massive circular stone platform that covered the majority of the floor, and a fluorescent bulb. The most important thing however was the runic circles covering the stone tablet. She had spent the last month engraving the lines into the platform and she finally had the last piece, an anchor. The runes consisted of long strands of complicated symbols that spiralled into the centre of the platform and the room, where all the runes converged on a simple circle. Inside the circle was a very small pool that had six small trenches connecting it with the rest of the rune. She walked to the centre of the room and pulled the vial of blood from her robes. She stared into the bubbling mass for a moment then bent down and emptied it into the pool. The blood hissed as it touched the stone, and then in complete symmetry spread out through the trenches. As one, the six trails of blood touched the outer circle and the rest of the circle lit up with blue light.

It had begun.

The once ingrained runes now started slightly writhing. The red blood itself started glowing brighter, until it was purely a radiant orange. Shock Princess stepped back off the stone and watched the rune with awe. As far as she knew, this many runes had never been used in the same reaction ever before. She was the first to ever even attempt dimensional travel, and was dealing with seriously powerful stuff. The Fire Elemental blood was now a very bright red, suddenly, a red beam of light shot from the pool, smacking into the ceiling. The beam grew in width until it was as thick as a person, then it stopped growing. Shock Princess gulped and tapped an invisible rune on the back of her hand against the stone platform. The rune grew hot for a moment then cooled, and SP stepped into the light.

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

Being distraught was an understatement.

Flame Princess, for the first time in months, felt the icy grip of defeat sink into her mind. She was kneeling on the ground, focused on a small, ocean blue gem that was sitting on the ground. She had guessed that it was the thief's, as she was sure Princess Bubblegum didn't own such a pristine piece of craftsmanship. It was small and cut, the sharp edges refracting the light that traveled through it, creating a small ocean of prismatic blue light that was projected on the ground before her.

"Fazil, where _have_ you gone?" She whispered to the precious stone, as if expecting an answer. She stared at the gem, realisation slowly dawning on her. She furrowed her brow, staring down at the tiny fortune. _That is no ordinary gem,_ She thought as she looked into it's depths. Flame Princess gasped, finally realising the origins of the gem, and stood up in one fluid movement. She reached down and plucked the gem from the ground, cradling it as if it were a lifeline, the last chance to redeem herself for loosing the her friend. Flame Princess looked around the room for the scientist princess. She spotted the woman standing up from behind the desk she had used for cover from the scary elemental. Flame Princess rushed over to her. "Princess, would your machine work to our own dimension?"

Princess Bubblegum frowned. "Theoretically yes, but why?"

"That thief stole Fazil's blood, and you said that the blood was an anchor, so if we had an anchor of the thief, then would we be able to travel to her?"

PB nodded slowly. "I understand, and yes, it would work, but how does that help us? We don't have any of that thief's DNA, and I seriously doubt any just fell off her." Princess Bubblegum laughed lightly, but when she saw Flame Princess's expression, she stopped and frowned in disbelief. "None _did_ just fall off, right?"

Flame Princess showed Princess Bubblegum the blue gem. "I trust this is not yours?"

PB shook her head, so Flame Princess continued. "I think I recognise this, it is a Soul Gem."

Seeing PB's confused expression, she put it plainly. "It is a fraction, albeit small, of an elemental's soul."

Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened. "So if we used this in replacement of Finn's blood as the anchor..."

She trailed off, and Flame Princess finished it for her "Then we could steal back the blood!" Then she frowned "Hang on, who's Finn?"

Princess Bubblegum ignored the last sentence and grabbed the Soul Gem from FP, before running to the corner of the room. She flicked several switches, then beckoned FP over. FP ran over as well, and stood next to Princess Bubblegum as she pressed a button. There was the sound of motors from the centre of the room and a machine rose from the ground. It was what looked like a port-a-loo, with a complicated apparatus attached to the right-hand side, next to the door. Flame Princess raised her eyebrow at Princess Bubblegum, who blushed.

"I had to make-do with the materials at short notice, so don't judge!" PB said defensively. She walked forwards to the machine and opened a small hatch. She inserted the gem, and flicked a switch to wake the device up. A low-pitched rumbling filled the room as the device started running the procedures necessary for the jump.

"I call it, the Dimension Jumper, Mobile Version!" The princess cackled over the noise. Flame Princess was too worried about the machine exploding to care for the mental state of her friend. Then, there was a small ding, and the door swung open. Princess Bubblegum walked in and so did Flame Princess, admittedly more tentative.

Princess Bubblegum closed the door. On the inside of the coughportaloo was a small control panel, hosting a keyboard and a screen. There was another screen on the wall, what was shown on it appeared to be live footage of outside the Dimension Jumper. It was slightly awkward, as there was not a lot of room in the machine, but PB started typing the final lines of code onto panel. She inspected the screen, approving of the lines of code running across it. She pressed enter.

The whole machine shuddered, as if failing to start. PB hastily typed another few words into the computer and hit enter again. The machine shuddered, then spluttered, then finally roared to life. Several dials moved to the 'full' position, the screen announced that the jump was commencing.

3...

2...

1...

There is a massive BANG, followed by the crackle of energy, then another massive crack. The machine shuddered several times. Another explosion of sound passing through the two passengers, who were being continuously jolted around. Finally, the machine stopped rumbling, and the sound of lock un-clenching filled the air. There was the sound of the machine's revs slowing down, and the door swung open.

Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess tumbled out of the cubical. Flame Princess stood up and looked around where they had landed. It looked like they were in some sort of bedroom. It was then that FP noticed the butler.

* * *

**It's not that hard to see what has happened, so I will let you think about it!**

**Also, I have decided to start answering reviews at the end of the story, so without further a due:**

**FlightFire: (disappointed sigh) Fine, I won't have my fun with Fi. Also, you could not be more right.**

**LilMate: OKAAAAY... That is a lot more, _violent_, than I expected, but sure. Seems that there is still time to voted against though... (Hopeful glance at rest of internet)**

**TheMentalAdventurer: I already talked to you.**

**Penguin Inc.: I hope this chapter answered your question. And the Sva'roc will be coming in several chapters.**

**Fundindar OUT!**

**(P.S. This is me using an announcement and responses to bulk out a 1 800 word chapter to 2 000 words. Horah.)**


	7. 7, The Reason for Arrival

**Good Morrow Internet!**

**It is I, Sir Dar, leader of the Fun!  
I have brought you 'ere today to deliver a message from Din, my overlord.**

**"Dear Internet: ILY"**

**Minor Launguage Warning: for all the little kiddies under 13 who shouldn't be reading this story 'cause it is rated T!**

* * *

**Shock Princess Focus**

There was a loud explosion, followed by Sally Thundreh, **(spelled correctly)** formally **(also spelled correctly)** known as Shock Princess, falling to her knees and sinking slightly into the soft, ash covered earth. She opened her closed lids and stood. She was standing in the centre of a clearing that had evidently not been a clearing before her influence. There was broken pieces of several substances including wood and stone scattered around the edge of the fairly large clearing. Hovering about ten centimetres above the surface of the ground was an identical replica of the rune Sally had used to travel here. It was made of blue light at the edges, and as it came closer to the centre, slowly shifted purple, then finally a brilliant glowing red in the centre. Shock Princess looked down at the back of her right hand. She felt a prickle, then a sharp pain as a rune tattooed there, under her leather glove absorbed the energy of the rune. She had created it, and it's purpose was to store the residue energy from the reaction, and when she called upon it, to release it in the same pattern it was collected. To put it plainly, it allowed her to copy the rune, so that she would not have to spend another month carving it again: After she had found what she came here for, then it would allow her easy access to back home.

The princess watched as the holographic copy of the rune turned to a fine blue dust, then flowed towards her on invisible currents of air. They flew into and engulfed her gloved right fore-arm, before slowly sinking through the material and being absorbed into the rune. She would not be able to show her right hand because she knew that the rune there would attract unwanted attention, but having it was vitally useful. Shock Princess turned into her energy form and made like a lightning bolt, connecting in a split second with a nearby cloud. She gestured with her un-gloved hand (also covered in runes, just invisible) and drew the cloud around her, hardening it and creating a surface that allowed her a flat surface to stand on to get her bearings. As she stood on the condensation, she observed her surroundings. She was standing on a cloud that was about one kilometre from the Candy Kingdom. She looked towards the hulking palace and assumed it was where her target was located. She cast a professional's gaze at the surrounding clouds, and expertly bent the clouds in a way that allowed her to sling-shot herself from one to the other, effectively like a rail-gun.

Shock Princess shot **(Hah)** towards the candy palace. Just before impacting one of the main walls, she became energy and splattered against it with a sickening 'thwack!'. Her body re-formed and she grabbed onto a small indent in the wall. Hanging from the wall, she surveyed the area: She was hanging from the upper part of the palace, about five meters from a window. She threw herself from the indent to the window and grabbed onto the window sill. She wrenched herself up and rolled into the room, panting. The room was vacant, so SP took a few moments to gather herself before slipping out into the corridor. She walked briskly through the hallways, remembering the exact same planning as the castle in her home dimension. As she moved quickly and efficiently through the corridors as she slowly prepped herself to fight-or-flight. There was no telling on how the people behaved here, and as she always said: better safe than sorry.

She finally arrived at the security camera room **(or whatever you call it)** and slipped under the door. Two Banana Guards were sitting in front of the screens doing a thumb-war. Shock Princess crept up behind them and tapped on one's head. He stopped for a moment only to lose the war.

"Aw, that isn't fair!"

"Oh... isn't it?"

"No."

"Oh."

They both looked at each other dumbly for a minute, before continuing their game.

Shock Princess sighed and walked strait past them to the wall of monitors. She cast a quick glance over the wall before seeing the medical bay. She saw several Banana Guards moaning on beds, one human girl, what looked like the same candy ruler from her dimension, and a Flame Elemental. The Elemental was lounging on one of the chairs close to the window, absent mindedly picking at the Candy Wall. He had now excavated quite a large chunk of the window frame. Shock Princess smiled to herself; _too easy!_

SP walked past the Banana Guards again, before walking out of the room. She strode briskly through the hallways until she ran strait into a squad of Banana Guards. They shouted and pointed their spears at her.

"What are you doing? State your business!" The leader shouted.

As Shock Princess weighed up her options, her eyes darted to an open window. The leader saw the movement and ran to intercept but Sally made it faster. She grabbed onto the window frame and used her momentum to swing up to another window the next level up. She laughed like a free spirit as she left the cussing commander behind, happy to escape the seemingly more dangerous and intelligent guards. As she landed in the next window she heard an alarm go off.

"Dammit" SP mumbled as she stood, crouched, on the window sill. She looked along the level's windows and spotted a window with a large chunk missing from it. She smiled again: The end was in sight. Sally dropped from the sill and ran out into the corridor. She bounced off the wall in her haste and kept running. She counted the doors as she ran past.

_3, 4, 5, 6! Ah-hah!_ Sally burst through the door, the sugar hinges easily snapping under her strength. She took a quick glance around the room to see the Fire Elemental still just sitting there. The human's heart was beating on the monitors, she noticed.

* * *

**Prince Gumball Focus**

PG stood quickly when he heard the door break, only to see yet _another_ cloaked Shock Elemental. PG cried out as she sprinted into the room, making a bee-line for Fazil.

"Fazil! Look out!" He called desperately.

"Wha-?" Fazil spun, only to feel arms encircle his chest. He grunted as the momentum was transferred to him, but was unable to stay on his feet. The two tumbled out the window.

PG ran to the window and looked out. He saw Fazil and the Shock Elemental. They appeared to be wrestling on the way down, but the shock elemental managed to sock Fazil in the jaw. He went limp as the Shock Elemental then transformed into lightning and bolted to one of the clouds.

"BUBBLEGUM GUARDIANS!" Prince Gumball hollered. The newly reinstated robots both stood at his order. Prince G pointed at the cloud "CAPTURE THEM!" The robots acknowledged him by pointing their heads in the direction of the cloud, only to see the cloud transform into a circle.

**"PORTAL DETECTED. VAPORISE"**

One of the Guardians fired a laser at the cloud, which exploded into pure white mist.

* * *

**Fazil Focus**

Fazil awoke with a large headache in the back of his skull. He soon realised that he was bound to the trunk of a tree, as the bark was digging into his back. He opened his eyes to see a female Shock Elemental making a clearing. And yes, I typed _making._ As Fazil watched, the Shock Elemental placed her left palm on a tree. She tapped what appeared to be a random sequence, then the tree burst into flames. The entire tree appeared to be flaming for about two seconds before it was sucked into a tiny point. Dirt was throne up and after the smoke and dust cleared Fazil saw that the tree had indeed imploded. What was left was a tennis-ball sized sphere of light brown energy. The Shock Elemental picked it up and lobbed it out of the clearing. Fazil watched it sail quite a long way away. When he looked back, he saw that the Shock Elemental was staring at him.

The Shock Elemental walks towards him and started rolling a boulder over.

"Why am I here? Why did you kidnap me?" Fazil shouted, writhing in his restraints.

The Elemental stops working and looks up. "Recently, have you experienced moments when you lost control?"

Fazil freezes. "What? How did you know that?"

The Shock Elemental nods, seemingly to herself, then continues to roll the boulder.

"Will you at least tell me who you are?" Fazil desperately asks.

The Elemental stops again. She looks up at him. "I am Sally Thundreh, Princess of the Shock Kingdom. However you are not going to need to know that soon. She finally rolled the rock in front of Fazil. She again looks up at Fazil. "Ok, so we can do this the easy way, or the painful way. Which is it?

Fazil narrows his eyes. "What is the easy way?"

Shock Princess looks him strait in the eyes. "You cooperate."

There is a moment of tension, then Fazil breaks out laughing. Shock Princess sighs, then pulls from her robes a very smooth rock disk. She holds it in her left palm then hits Fazil in the neck, just hard enough so that he wouldn't pass out. Fazil chokes for a moment then shouts: "What did you do to me!?"

Shock Princess doesn't answer, but snaps her fingers. Fazil screams as electricity courses through him. contracting and releasing his muscles, overriding his nerves and causing him almost full-body pain.

"Come _on!_" SP holds her fingers ready to snap them again, but is waiting for the change.

Fazil's eyes widen. Then his pupils turn from black, agonisingly slowly, to amber. The restraints catch fire, despite being made of metal and the tree turns completely to ash as Finn's flames grow massive.

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn hovers there in a vortex of his own flames, arms thrown wide. Shock Princess stares, awestruck at the power the elemental. The vortex disappears and Finn drops to the ground, flames licking at his skin. He crouches there for a moment before shooting to his feet and facing the Shock Elemental. He rips the disk from his neck and melts it without even looking.

_Oh, Shit._ Sally thinks as she sees the rage in Finn's eyes.

Finn lifts his right arm and conjures a fire ball. It glows white hot, and shines with and inner light. Finn suddenly deflates, the flames disappearing, his hair reverting to it's normal size. Finn falls to his knees in the ash. He looks up at Shock Princess. He is wobbly, but manages to stand.

"What do you want from me?" Finn asks in a distinctively different voice from Fazil. He sounds, and looks, exhausted. "Speak up, you have no idea how hard it is to keep Flame Prince's rage at bay." Finn winces. "He is pushing me to end you right _now_." Finn points at Shock Princess and winces again.

Shock Princess stutters, then regains some of her confidence. "I-I am from Ooo." Finn's eyes widen. SP continues:

"I have come here to free you."

* * *

**What time is it? RESPONSE TIME! (By the way, these are in ****chronological order-ish)**

**rbvictor: Neither can I, my friend**

**Broken In7: Don't worry, it's not too late (though I wish that when no-one voted I just took the plunge and killed her...)  
Broken In7: I have got to say, I didn't think of it like that! That made my day BTW.  
Broken In7: Have you ever tried to steal a port-a-loo...? Neither have I, but I would imagine it would be pretty hard without some sort of PICKUP TRUCK.**

**Ooobserver: Thanks.  
Ooobserver: True.  
Ooobserver: Yep.  
Ooobserver: That is what I was going for.  
Ooobserver: True again.  
Ooobserver: Thanks, that made me laugh!**


	8. 8, The Meeting of (Not Quite) Opposites

**Good time-of-day internet! It is I, Fundindar, here on behalf of ****myself to deeply apologise for the disgusting spelling error in my A/N at the beginning of the previous chapter. This is completely OOC and I have been humbling myself by working on this and another story.**

**I have corrected it, because it was _meant_ to read 'ILY'. This is disgusting and unforgivable, so here is the next chapter to make up for it!**

**Good day!**

* * *

**Flame Princess Focus**

Flame Princess brushed some non-existent dust off her dress, attempting to avoid the awkward tension that was mounting by the second. A portly Shock Elemental was standing in the middle of what looked like servant's quarters. He was frozen on the spot, alternating between staring at FP and staring at Bubblegum. Eventually, he blinked and glanced at the door. Seeing the movement, Flame Princess dashed forward and pinned the (for once, shorter than her) elemental against the wall by the elbows.

"Don't even think of going anywhere." Flame Princess said with a snarl. She looked again at the elemental, then glanced at PB. "Princess, can you retrieve the gem." It was a command, not a statement, and Princess Bubblegum was a little surprised by the amount of venom in the Flame Elemental's voice. PB nodded and walked back to the machine. She opened the hatch and removed the Soul Gem. she tossed the ocean blue shard to FP, who caught it and showed it to the butler. "I trust this is yours?"

The Shock Elemental examined it, seeming to regain some of his cool, and then gasped. His eyelids fluttered, and he looked like he was about to swoon. FP slapped him hard across the face.

"What? Why is this so bad?" FP asked frantically, anxious at the reaction of the elemental

"That, _was_ her majesties only way of returning to this realm." The elemental looked like he was about to swoon again, but FP didn't stop him. Instead leaving him to slide to the ground along the wall.

"She is already gone?" Flame Princess whispered, despite the fact that she was talking to no-one. "No." Flame Princess whispered desperately, denying loosing the lifeline thrown to her. _AGAIN. 'Dammit Fazil!_ _Why can't I rescue you!?_

* * *

**Finn Focus**

Finn stared at Sally.

He didn't understand. First and foremost, w_hy?_

"Why?" Finn asked, without any trace of imagination.

"It will be better explained after the disengagement." The princess replied curtly.

Finn nodded to himself, then backtracked slightly.

"Wait, what disengagement?"

Shock Princess had begun drawing three large circles in the dirt arranged in a triangle, each connected by several lines. One around the boulder. She didn't look up as she answered.

"Why do you think I brought you to this state? I have to separate your consciousness from that other, otherwise it will continue upset The Balance."

"And why did you have to hurt me so much to do so?" Finn replied, remembering his ordeal with the electric disk.

"Uhhrggh, do I have to explain everything? I think your other consciousness quite enjoys being as powerful as you are, even if you are only out for a small amount of time. I doubt he would part with you willingly.

Finn nodded to himself, understanding.

_Pain._

Finn fell to his knee, holding his head with both hands.

_Agony._

Finn clamped down harder on his skull, screwing up his face.

_Liberation._

Finn lets loose a scream. His flames explode from his skin, smashing into the surrounding objects. Shock Princess is blown back, but manages to retain her footing.

* * *

**Shock Princess Focus**

Fazil stood up, staring at Shock Princess with narrowed eyes. _This is going to be more difficult that I thought._

Shock Princess stared at Fazil as he paced towards her. He raised both his hands, which promptly caught fire.

"You are not going to disen-whatever me from my power." Flame Prince said in an undertone.

"You don't even understand, do you?" Shock Princess shouted, slowly edging over to the boulder. "It is not some rage induced form of you, or even an alter-ego, it is a real person!"

Flame Prince shook his head and took a step towards Shock Princess.

"No, you don't understand. I have done a lot of research into this." He took another step forwards, just outside one of the circles. "He is my true form, the source of my powers."

_He is totally convinced._ Shock Princess realised, pulling up short.

"And because you let him out, and captured me for no good reason, you will die!" Fazil yelled, pointing a fist at SP.

Shock Princess dived to the left, just avoiding a spear of fire that smashed apart the trunk of a large tree behind her. She scrabbled to her feet. Flame Prince pointed his other fist at SP and discharged the energy at the female royalty. Shock Princess clenched her gloved hand, touching a rune on her wrist. A barrier of blue light formed in the space between her and the attack. The spear smashed into the shield, shattering it into a thousand shards of energy. Brushing her hand along her arm, she activated a long rune, which glowed blue for a second as it powered up. She gestured with the same arm and punched in the direction of Flame Prince. The shards of energy pointed at Fazil and shot towards him. He fell to his knee, conjuring a flame on his fist on the way down. He punched the dirt, transferring the combustion to the ground, where it formed a barrier, incinerating the blue light. As her attack shattered harmlessly against the wall of fire, Shock Princess ran towards the boulder. She felt the heat before it hit home, but she was not agile enough to dodge or block the fireball that smacked into her side, sending her sprawling. Sally lifted her head just in time to see FP throw another fire ball. She morphed into energy and shot left, narrowly avoiding the magic. She became humanoid again running, again towards the boulder.

Fazil took another step forwards. _Finally!_ She lunged forwards and brought her hand down on the character engraved onto the lump of rock. She jumped out of the circle as the rune flashed. The circles enclosing Flame Prince and the boulder flashed a bright purple. A wall of purple energy shot up from the circle enclosing Flame Prince, trapping him in. He shouted and banged his fists against the energy. At that moment, the purple light from FP's circle seeped from the lines into the empty one. The light spread through the ring. A transparent version of Flame Prince appeared in the circle, copying his movements exactly. Then the blue in the purple then began to drain out of FP's ring, and the red out of the ghost's. Slowly transferring to the opposite ones. As the colours changed, the movements of the shadow were more and more subdued, it also began to become less transparent. Finally the ghost figure stood strait, staring at Flame Prince. The Prince stopped trying to escape as well, staring back. With a jolt, he realised that the shadow's eyes were amber.

The two rings were now bright red and piercing blue. Flame Prince's the red and Finn's blue. The light disappeared and the barrier faded, leaving the döpplgangers staring at each other. SP looked from one to another, waiting for one to make a move.

"Shock being, what is this?" Flame Prince asked, eyes not leaving the almost identical Fire Elemental

"Don't bring her into this, it is between you and me." Finn said quietly. Flame Prince's eyes widened at the sound of Finn's voice, distinctively different from his own.

"I do not address my own powers." Flame Prince said stubbornly.

Finn exploded (in more ways than one)

"You are so shallow! I have been stuck in your mind for the past month! The only person who I owe my powers to is myself!" Finn shouted at the royalty, before realising to what he had said, and blushed.

He managed to regain his composure and again shouted. "If I truly am your powers, then you should have no trouble besting me!"

Flame Prince's eyes widened again, then narrowed.

"If I win, then you go back into me! My safe, or whatever you called it."

Finn gave a brief nod and summoned the Blade of Thorns and the Edge of Barbs **(about 20cm shorter than the Blade of Thorns, and what I have decided to call the other half of the vine/curse)**

Flame Prince also dropped into a fighting stance. When neither sword materialised, he looked down at his arms. The vine that was wrapped around both arms was slightly smouldering. Burnt patches started appearing and the smell of smoke filled the air. Eventually the entire vine just fell off, but continued to burn until it was only ashes.

Seeing the dire situation, Finn let loose a hearty laugh.

"I am afraid, FP, that the curse was mine to begin with, and it will be mine to the end of time!"

"Don't call me that."

"What, you got a sore spot for the nick-name? You seemed OK when that girl called you it!"

"DON'T INSULT FIONNA!" With that the air above Flame Prince's fist exploded into flames. When the smoke cleared an elegant sabre made of blue flames sat exquisitely in his palm. He lunged forward and swished it up with a force previously unknown to him. Finn had just managed to deflect the blade with the Edge of Barbs and sweep with the Blade of Thorns. Flame Prince jumped the sweep and danced backwards and out of range. parrying the follow-up attacks sent his way. FP dashed forwards again and swung the sabre to part Finn down the middle. Finn easily stepped aside the clumsy strike and sent a slash at FP's midsection, who slid to the ground, still using his momentum to dodge the slash and continue past Finn. He sprang to his feet and swung down again. Finn brought both his swords up in an 'X' to the attack and grappled with his opponent. FP grabbed his sword with both hands and forced the blades closer to Finn, who was struggling with his two swords. Now that the prince had gained the hight advantage he forced his own body weight onto his blade, off setting his balance.

With a yell of victory, Finn brought his leg up and kicked FP's shin. With a yelp of pain he lost his balance and staggered backwards. Finn advanced on him, not letting him re-settle. Finn whipped out the Edge of Barbs and knocked the sabre from FP's hand. It clattered to the ground. FP didn't even glance at it and continued to retreat. When Finn reached the sword, he glanced and Flame Prince and then brought both his blades down on it. FP yelled out and grabbed his chest as the sword shattered, driving him to his knees.

"I am victorious, now leave."

FP looked at him with pure hatred and backed away, out of the clearing.

* * *

**The one thing I got from 'The Prince who Wanted Everything' was FP finally animated. apart from that it was really silly.**

**You're still here? Good! I have made it a point to reply to _every_ review that is posted, so even if it is not even a question, the response will appear here.  
****Therefore, if you reviewed last chapter, then feast thy eyes!**

**LilMate: Yes, it is, and as I wrote at the beginning of this chapter, it was incorrect and has been fixed.**

**TheMentalAdventurer****: Good to know I still have some spontinavity, ****spontin, spon... originality.**

**Broken**** In7****: I don't know what you are talking about.**

**Ooobserver: Thanks. I like to think of it that way as well.**


End file.
